


Against Inclement Weather

by Ariane_DeVere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, It might have a typical DeVere twist, Johnlock - Freeform, Loneliness, Or not, Pining, That would be telling - Freeform, if you don't squint, missing a friend, or it might not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I missed Sherlock so much when he went away, when I thought he was dead.”  Absence will always make the heart grow fonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Inclement Weather

I missed Sherlock so much when he went away, when I thought he was dead. Two years with no purpose, no excitement, no adventure, just hanging around uselessly, pointlessly. I missed following him around London on his latest case, missed the chases through the streets or across the rooftops, always trailing behind but always keeping up, keeping him safe.

I missed being pressed against him while flattened against a wall, spying on villains or hiding from people who wanted to hurt us.

I missed being draped beside him on the sofa after an exhausting chase; I missed not even making it as far as the sofa sometimes, just slumped on the floor near him for half the night.

I missed him constantly shoving things into my pockets because he couldn’t be bothered to carry them himself. I even missed stinking of his cigarettes when the temptation became too much.

I didn’t miss being anywhere near that Woman, but I knew that he and I belonged together and no-one could get in between us for long.

I missed him.

But now he’s back, and I have a purpose again. More importantly, it was me he asked for before anyone else.

At last we’re together again. The two of us against the rest of the world.

Him, and me.

Sherlock, and his Belstaff.

* * *

The 221B Author’s Note:

Inspiration struck this morning while I was watching part of _The Empty Hearse_ and specifically the moment when Sherlock asked, “Where is it?” and was happily reunited with the Coat. It’s been a long time since I last did that “Oooh!” noise and raced into the kitchen to find my handbag and dig out my notebook before I forgot the idea, then scampered into the bedroom to pet the plotbunny, and then had to keep stopping on the walk to the railway station to jot down a few more potential lines.

In other news, who fancies a brilliant, dramatic and exciting casefic with a difference? Not from _me_ – I could only _dream_ of writing something half as clever – but I’ve been the beta for an amazing, superb story by the fabulous Squire, which is full of adventure, BAMFiness, angst, drama, and a twist that’ll blow your mind. It’s halfway posted, and all the way completed, and you are in for such a treat if you venture in! Do yourself a favour and seek out _[Seek Out The Unworthy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1541996/)_. 

Ohhh, hang on! Reading my own story back just now, I suddenly realised that you can _still_ read it as John’s words if you’re that way inclined. Good gods, I’m writing Johnlock even when I’m not. _*pats self on the back*_


End file.
